The present invention relates to a novel device for cleaning a paint roller.
The advent of water based paints has fostered the use of the paint roller for application of paints on surfaces. Although, the paint roller permits the easy application of paint to surface they are often difficult to clean for reuse. Improper cleaning dictated the disposal of paint rollers after a single use in certain cases.
Attempts to clean a paint laden paint roller often required extensive manipulation by the user to squeeze paint from the roller. In short, cleaning a paint roller has been a time consuming task. Paint is often transferred from the roller to the user's hands and clothing in the process resulting in the necessity of secondary cleaning and the possibility of harm to the user's skin caused by contact with the paint.
A device for cleaning paint rollers would be a great advance in the industrial arts.